1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar system and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a radar system capable of enhancing the accuracy of measurement and simplifying the system structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the aware of traffic security, automotive radar systems for pre-warning collision have become popular, wherein micro-wave frequency-modulation continues wave radar systems have high market share since the micro-wave radars can overcome bad weather, and have long detecting distance, etc. The radar systems have to detect distances to objects, speed, angle limitations, and achieve high resolution and accuracy as well, to determine the danger precisely, and warn the drivers accordingly, such that the drivers can react like braking, decelerating, changing lanes, etc. However, there are bottlenecks for designing the automotive radar systems, such as determination of steady and moving objects, recognition of multiple and fake objects, measurement errors, complicated system structure, etc.
Therefore, providing a radar system capable of enhancing the accuracy of measurement and simplifying the system structure becomes one of the industry goals.